


Alexandria

by SabrielFluffFriday (Aria_Lerendeair)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ancient History, Canon Compliant, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Sabriel Fluff Friday, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/SabrielFluffFriday
Summary: Having a boyfriend who's an archangel comes with a lot of perks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt by Anonymous]
> 
> I know smut is always a joy, but how do you feel about fluffy Sabriel? Like Gabe just stealing Sam away, taking him to see all the places he'd quietly dreamed about but never wanted to say out loud? Seeing museums and gorgeous feats of nature and just being awed by how amazing the world is, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he thanks the archangel, and although Gabriel's always loved sweets, he thinks this kid's smile could pose some serious competition.

UGH I LOVE FLUFF FLUFF IS ALWAYS WELCOME AND THE WORLD NEEDS MORE HAPPY THINGS IN IT AND THIS IS SUCH A GLORIOUS THING THAT I WANT AND NEED.  

Like, could you imagine that one day Sam is sad, and when Gabriel asks him why, Sam just answers that he wishes the Library of Alexandria had never burned down, where would they be today if it still existed?  

And Gabriel offers to take him there, and Sam does, except he ends up crying because of how lovely it is, and how none of it is saved, and Gabriel kinda comes up behind Sam and starts telling him all the ideas that might have been lost, but were FOUND again because the resilience of the human race has no boundaries, including time.  

And now when Sam thinks about the library, he gets happy, because he knows that no matter the roadblocks the human race faces…they can overcome it.  

Even the apocalypse.  And that’s the best reason to HOPE that Sam can think of.  

OH GOD THE FLUFF.  ALL THE FLUFF.  I NEED IT.  <3  

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/post/120140477870/different-anon-i-know-smut-is-always-a-joy-but) ♡ ♡


End file.
